The Fatal Blow
by talkie302
Summary: Most of the times, the Cahill family members wouldn't care about each other, but something happens during the final stage of the clue hunt that changes that. Set in the 10th book. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1  Where to?

**A/N: Set ****in**** the 10th book. **

**D/C: I don't own the 39 Clues!**

**Amy's POV**

Crack! I knew nothing good would come out of this. I started running. Note to self: Never go in a cave again. Maybe I should have said no. Then maybe none of this would ever have happened. Why did I ever say yes to the 39 Clues? CRACK! Oh shot! I have to get out of here! I started running again. I was only here because I was so close to the 39th clue!

"DAN!" I screamed into the darkness. I should have never left him out of my sight! Where is he? _Crash!_ I crashed into something. Wait... I crashed into a person. "Dan?"

"No," said a voice that echoed off the walls. I froze. It was a voice I recognized too much. The voice belonged to Ian Kabra.

…

"Hello love," Ian said as he stepped out of the shadows. He then took out a flashlight and turned it on. When the bright light filled the cave, I held my hand up to block it.

"Wh-what do yo-you want?" Darn it! I thought my stutter would be gone by now! "An-and stop calling me that!" I added.

"Wh-what do yo-you want?" Ian imitated. He laughed. Ian started pulling something from his jacket. It was Natalie's dart gun. "My mother knows that _you _have an idea of what the last clue is," He continued. "Come on, let's move." He poked the dart gun into my back.

…

**Dan's POV **

_Where is she?_ I thought. Maybe I shouldn't have run away. Well, it wasn't my fault! What else are you supposed to do when rocks are falling on top of you? I put my back against the wall and waited for the earthquake to stop.

After a couple of minutes, it did stop. Now to find Amy! I ran to what could only be forward. I heard footsteps and voices. I stopped to listen, and try and pinpoint the voices, but I could barely hear it. I quickly ran away from that area before anyone could find me. _I can't waste time lollygagging! _I need to find Amy!

…

**Amy's POV**

"Why target me? The other teams know the clue too," I said sourly to Ian.

"Because you are the first one I found in this cave so far," He replied in the same tone. We walked for what felt like a million years. Then finally, Ian let out a sigh of relief. I watched him as he put the dart gun back into his jacket.

"Come on; let's get out of here while we can," He said to me. _What happened?_

"About a second ago you were ready to shoot me," I told him. _Where is this behavior coming from? _Ian laughed.

"That was only because I sensed someone near us," Ian explained to me.

"Oh,"

"That was totally obvious. How could you have missed it?" Ian said.

"I don't really know," I said, "Maybe it was because I was being threatened with a gun?"

"Sorry about that, love. Now let's find the clue," Ian said.

"First of all, stop calling me that. Second, where are we going to go?" I said. I was still a bit sour about when he betrayed me a while ago.

"Well, we should just continue forward," Ian suggested. I sighed. Suddenly, the floor started shaking.

"Maybe we should wait to move," I said.

"Okay," Ian agreed with me. And so, we waited.

…

**DAN'S POV**

CRACK! Oh no! _ANOTHER_ earthquake was starting! This is just my luck. Ugh, guess I'll have to wait until it's over.

"AMY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I waited for what seemed like a million years when I heard footsteps. At first, I thought it was Amy but of course, I was wrong. It was Natalie Kabra.

…

"Why hello, Daniel," Natalie purred. Ugh. I HATE it when she does that.

"What do YOU want?" I asked her. She smiled.

"You know you shouldn't yell at the top of your lungs when you're surrounded by enemies, right?" Natalie told me.

"Why does it matter to you?" I spat at her. She smiled even wider.

"Because then I can find you, and capture you." And those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

**...**

"Ugh…what happened?" I asked while waking up.

"What happened was I knocked you out," Natalie's voice replied. She clicked her tongue. "You should really start working on your defenses,"

"Whatever…," I mumbled. I slowly got up and tried to walk, but fell face first into mud. **(A/N: Reminds you of what happened during camp doesn't it Kendra? xD)** _"What in the world?"_ I thought.

"You're probably thinking what happened right?" Natalie purred. "Well, let me explain with smaller words so you can actually understand, ok?" I wanted to choke her, but of course, I couldn't. "I don't want you to get away, because you're my hostage!"

"I knew that."

"Of course you did, Daniel," Natalie said in a mocking tone. "Anyways, come on, we're going somewhere."

"Where?" I asked dazed in confusion.

"To find my brother," Natalie replied.

"Er, why?"

"Are you really THAT stupid, Daniel?"

"I'm not stupid! I'm just confused!"

"Whatever. Come on," She finished.

"Why would you ever think I would go with you?"

"Because," Natalie pulled out a dart gun and pointed it at me. "Now will you come?" I swallowed hard.

"Fine," I said before she poked me with the gun and walked off into the cave.

…

**AMYS POV **

The earthquake ended as quickly as it started. I sighed. I wanted the earthquake to go longer because Ian and I were talking for once not about the clue hunt.

"Let's go," Ian said sadly. I nodded. We both got up at the same time and realized we didn't know where to go. Luckily there were only 2 pathways: left or right.

"Let's go right. That's the way I heard someone," Ian said.

"Okay," We walked the rest of the way in silence.

…

**A/N: I know, it sucks and everything. Sorry it's short! Feel free to leave any reviews! XD**


	2. Chapter 2  Truce

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was caught up on a couple things. (Plus my brain went blank when I tried writing this. Maybe that's because I was listening to "Raise your glass" by P!nk while drinking soda…) TO THE STORY NOW!**

**Ps. Not yet! Beware of EXTEREME OOCness! (I'm sorry I don't know how to write Ian in character…. Or Natalie… or Dan… or Amy… or- YOU GET THE POINT!):P**

**D/C: I do not own the 39 Clues or anything related to it. (We can dream right?)**

…

**Re-cap: **

_**AMYS POV **_

_The earthquake ended as quickly as it started. I sighed. I wanted the earthquake to go longer because Ian and I were talking for once not about the clue hunt._

_"Let's go," Ian said sadly. I nodded. We both got up at the same time and realized we didn't know where to go. Luckily there were only 2 pathways: left or right._

_"Let's go right. That's the way I heard someone," Ian said._

_"Okay," We walked the rest of the way in silence._

...

**Ian's POV **

_It's time. _I thought inside my head.

"Give me all your clues," I said sternly.

"Why would I?" Amy replied. I sighed.

"Tell me, or else…" I said while pushing the gun farther into her neck.

"You can shot me with that thing all you want, but I would NEVER tell a jerk like _you,_" She spat at me. I merely smirked. _So she realizes I was acting earlier. _

"Oh, did you think I was talking about shooting you? I meant harming little Daniel," I said with my smile growing wider. While my smile was growing, Amy's eyes turned into big jade glass orbs.

"You wouldn't!"

"You don't think I can?" I shot the gun to prove my point, but instead I see Dan Cahill fall into his sister's arms.

…

**AMY POV **

I expected to see darkness. Not Dan in front of me. By my reflexes, I was able to catch Dan before he fell. I sank to my knees while still holding Dan.

"Make sure you get back at him…." Dan choked out, and then he closed his eyes and became limp. _Okay, Dan. _I made a silent promise. **(No, he is not dead! XD)** I laid Dan down gently. I looked up at the person to cause all this. I got up and started running toward Ian. After that, everything went black.

…

**Natalie POV **

This all happened all too fast. I tried to process what happened. First, Dan and I walked in. Then, suddenly he sprung from my grasp and was in front of his sister. After that, he fell into his sister's arms. Finally, Amy got up and was about to tackle Ian. But being the protective sister I am, I shot my dart gun and she went down.

I walked toward Ian, stepping over Dan's and his sister's body. Ian still looked in shock. I had to get some mud and smear it on his expensive jacket to get his attention. It was disgusting, but I had to do it.

"Hey! You ruined a perfectly good shirt!" He scolded me.

"Sorry, had to get your attention," I said. He sighed.

"Now I have someone to blame for this," Ian pointed to the mud smear. "First, let's get the darts out." I nodded. We both walked over to Dan and Amy's bodies. I was about to take the dart out of Amy's back, but Ian stopped me.

"I'll take care of Amy. Why do you take care of Dan?" Ian told me. I groaned.

"Do I have to touch that dirty little _thing?_" I said while pointing to Dan. Ian nodded. I stood up and walked over to Dan. The dart was only a few centimeters away from his heart. _That could have killed him… _Why do I care?

"Natalie, what's taking so long?" Ian said. He had the dart in his hand.

"Umm, nothing," I quickly pulled out the dart. "Done."

"Whatever you say, Natalie. Let's find the clue now," Ian said while getting up. I got up too and started walking toward Ian. Ian suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Ian?" I asked concerned. Ian only shushed me.

"You don't hear that?" He asked after a couple seconds.

"Here wh-" I didn't finish my sentence. Now I hear it. Footsteps. Footsteps coming toward us.

…

**AMY'S POV **

I blinked and opened my eyes. I looked around for Dan. He was only a few feet away lying unconscious. After that, I looked for Ian. It didn't take long to find him. He was standing still beside Natalie. _Why are they standing still? _I thought to myself. There was a tall figure in front of them. I had to squint to see the face, but even then, the darkness concealed the face. The figure was talking to Ian and Natalie.

After a couple seconds, the figure slapped Ian and he fell to the ground. I had a sudden urge to get up and help him. I started to move when Natalie pointed to me. The figure looked in my direction. Even with the dim lighting, I could see the person smile. Anyone could recognize that evil smile. The smile of Isabel Kabra.

…

**IAN'S POV **

When I was on the ground after Isabel hit me, I saw Amy start to move. I slowly looked up at Natalie and Isabel talking. I could barely hear them.

"Where is she, Natalie?" Isabel asked. I saw Natalie gulp and slowly raise her hand toward Amy. Isabel looked up and smiled. She slowly walked toward Amy, who was staring at Isabel shocked. Isabel picked Amy up by her neck, and was choking her.

"Why, hello Amy," Isabel said in a chilled voice. Amy was trying to kick Isabel, but was failing. "Now, now. Be calm and nothing will happen."

"Why… would…. I…. listen…. to you?" Amy chocked out. Then she makes a big swing with her leg, and kicks Isabel. Mother's eyes bulged out when Amy's foot made impact with her stomach. Isabel let go immediately, and I got up and ran to see if Amy was alright. She was lying down with her eyes closed. I started to walk slowly toward her.

"Amy?" I called. I stood over her now. I was about to tap her shoulder, when I was punched in the gut. I rolled over and saw Amy standing up smiling.

"That's what you get for being a jerk," Amy said in a pleased voice. I smiled at her.

"I guess I did deserve that," I said.

"You did," Amy said crossing her arms. I was about to respond when Isabel suddenly appeared behind Amy, and hit Amy's head. I only had time to widen my eyes, before Amy fell a few inches away from me. I looked back up to see Isabel with Natalie's dart gun in her hand. The dart gun was aimed directly at my heart.

"If you listen to mummy, then nothing will happen," Isabel cooed. I gulped and nodded. "Good. I guess you weren't so worthless after all." I only nodded. "Get up Ian!" Isabel snapped. I quickly stood up and brushed dust off my jacket. I looked over at Natalie. She was still standing in the same spot she was at earlier.

"Come here, Natalie!" Isabel yelled at Natalie. Natalie ran at lightning speed to get here. "Place this next to the door." Isabel pointed to a metal door, like the other doors before. (With the five little button thingies.) Then, she handed Natalie a tiny box. Natalie carefully took it in her hands. Natalie looked at the box with confusion.

"Why are you not going?" Isabel said. I could tell she was getting mad. Natalie snapped back to reality and nodded. She quickly walked to the door and placed the box there. Natalie quickly walked back to Isabel. "Ian?" Isabel asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Finish the Cahill brats," Isabel said pointing to Amy and Dan. I swallowed hard.

"With what?"

"With this," Isabel said with a smile like the Cheshire Cat's. She slowly pulled out a gun. Not a dart gun, a real gun.

…

"Wh-wha-what?" I stammered. I've probably never stammered in my life before.

"I want the brats out of the hunt. They've been such an annoyance," Isabel told me. I glanced over at Natalie. She was in a trance of some sort. She wasn't moving, or blinking. I made my decision.

"No," I said firmly. Before Isabel could react, I took both guns out of her hands and aimed them at her. She only gasps and starts crying.

"Why are you so cruel to your own mother? When I raised you and Natalie? What happened?" Isabel said through weird gagging noises. I can't believe I fell for that. I had lowered the guns and Isabel only managed to grab the real gun. I still had the dart gun.

"I don't need any of you pesky little children," Isabel screeched. She took out a little box and flips the top off. There was a button on it.

"Goodbye," Isabel laughed. She pressed the little button and the little box form earlier exploded, making the door pop out. Natalie and I could only watch as Isabel, who we once called 'Mum', walked through the door laughing, leaving her only children behind. Natalie and I both knew what was going to happen next. I grabbed Amy while Natalie grabbed Dan.

We both ran to the wall, while the earthquake started. After a couple minutes, the earthquake stopped. Natalie started crying. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Natalie." I told her in my most comforting voice. "Isabel isn't worth shedding tears over. Plus, you're ruining your make-up." That last part got her. She sniffed and stopped crying.

"See! My brother isn't a jerk!" Natalie yelled at someone behind me. I turned around to see Amy place her hands on her hip.

"Fine, he isn't a jerk, but he CAN be sometimes. Scratch that, most of the time," Amy said. Natalie pouted. "Ugh. Okay, SOMETIMES. Are you happy now?" Natalie nodded in reply.

"I thought you were unconscious!" I said.

"You are so gullible." Amy responded.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP?" Dan and Natalie yelled at the same time. Amy and I both looked at our younger siblings.

"HEY! We are supposed to yell at YOU guys! We're older!" Amy and I yelled at them at the same time. Then we all looked at each other and started laughing. I realized that Dan was up. Amy noticed this too.

"You're alive!" Amy said while hugging him.

"Ew! Now I have your cooties all over me!" Dan protested. Amy let go and laughed.

"Same old Dan, huh?" Amy said. Dan smiled.

"You got that right," Dan said. I leaned to Natalie.

"Take care of Dan," I whisper. Natalie turned with a look of disgust. I was about to explain to her, but she got it. She walked over to Dan and Amy. Amy looked up at Natalie. They started talking then Natalie pointed to me. Amy looked at me, and then nodded. Amy stood up and walked toward me. She sat down next to me and sighed.

"What do you want?" Amy said.

"You seemed a lot nicer earlier," I told her.

"That was only because Natalie was crying,"

"Why would you care? I thought you hated us for being untrustworthy,"

"Because that's how I was after I knew my mom was gone for good," Amy responded with her eyes getting misty.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No need to be. It's been a long time since then," She said in a strong voice. I decided to change the subject.

"Why do you not trust me?" I asked. Amy took a while to answer.

"Because I can't trust your mother," Amy replied after what felt like a million years. Ouch. That one hurt.

"Well, I'm not like my mother, anymore at least," I told her.

"I can't trust you either,"

"Why?"

"You've lied to me and Dan," She said in a harsh tone. "And you've lied today as well,"

"Fine, I admit it. I couldn't be trusted. However, I'll try, if YOU can trust me," Amy looked at me funny.

"Why should I believe you? You just admitted you couldn't be trusted."

"Come on. Please give me a second chance," I said seriously. Amy though for a while.

"You're not lying are you?" She said after a while.

"No. I'm not," I assured her.

"Okay. I believe you, for now. If you mess it up, no more chances," Amy said in a stern voice.

"I won't mess up. I promise."

"Okay then. Truce?" Amy asked while extending a hand.

"Truce," I agreed. I reached out and shook her hand.

…

**DAN'S POV **

"I have to pretend I'm taking care of you," Natalie said.

"Why? You were trying to kill me earlier," I said.

"Well, that was earlier, and this is now. So now we are in a group, working together,"

"Why be in a group with you? All you do is whine about getting dirt on your shoes and clothes."

"I do not! I can handle a gun! Plus, like you would ever know about getting clothes dirty. You're too poor to afford designer clothes and shoes."

"Well, I would rather be poor and nice than rich and snobby like you," I spat at her. Natalie looked very offended. Then, pulled on a forced nice smile.

"If we're going to be working together, then we should agree on a couple things. Okay?" Natalie said with her usual fake sweetness. I thought about it. I remembered the Madrigals are supposed to unite the branches, even if it means the stuck up rich brats.

"Fine, I agree to work with you if you don't complain about getting stuff on your clothes and shoes, and also not continually mentioning I'm poor," I told her.

"I agree to these conditions, IF you agree to mine," Natalie said in a smooth voice.

"Okay, what are your conditions?"

"That you don't say I'm useless,"

"That's easy. I agree," I said. I stretched out my hand in front of her. Natalie looked at it with disgust.

"You have mud all over your hand! I'm not shaking it!" Natalie screamed, backing away. I rolled my eyes. She sighed.

"Fine!" She finally agreed. She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out some gloves. Natalie put them on and walked back over to where I was sitting. Natalie reached out her hand, and we shook on our new partnership.

…

**A/N: IM LATE! IM LATE! IM LATE! Sorry people! I've been busy lately and stuff like that. Plus, I kinda lost my inspiration for writing this. I NEED IDEAS! So yeah. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last time! (Which was only like 3 people…) Who else liked that little brother/sister moment? That's all for now, until next time, REVIEW! :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Hamilton

**A/N: I'M LATE! Well, I have to say it is my entire fault. I haven't been paying attention to the time and forgot about this. :( It's almost the end of the quarter (of school.) and we always have these big tests to see what we learned. So, I've been studying for those. **

**D/C: I don't own the 39 Clues**

**Re-cap:**

_**DAN'S POV**_

_"If we're going to be working together, then we should agree on a couple things. Okay?" Natalie said with her usual fake sweetness. I thought about it. I remembered the Madrigals are supposed to unite the branches, even if it means the stuck up rich brats._

_"Fine, I agree to work with you if you don't complain about getting stuff on your clothes and shoes, and also not continually mentioning I'm poor," I told her._

_"I agree to these conditions, IF you agree to mine," Natalie said in a smooth voice._

_"Okay, what are your conditions?"_

_"That you don't say I'm useless,"_

_"That's easy. I agree," I said. I stretched out my hand in front of her. Natalie looked at it with disgust._

_"You have mud all over your hand! I'm not shaking it!" Natalie screamed, backing away. I rolled my eyes. She sighed._

_"Fine!" She finally agreed. She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out some gloves. Natalie put them on and walked back over to where I was sitting. Natalie reached out her hand, and we shook on our new partnership._

…

**Amy's POV**

_Wow. Ian might not be the bad guy. _I thought to myself. _However, you still have to watch him; just in case._ The little voice in the back of my head whispered. Ian and I both got up and walked over to our younger siblings. Dan and Natalie were sitting far away from each other. Ian and I eyed them suspiciously. However, they wouldn't meet our glances. Finally, Ian spoke up.

"What happened? I thought you guys made a truce."

"We did," Natalie said.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"We just decided to stay away from each other," Dan explained.

"And why did you do that?" Ian asked while raising an eyebrow at Natalie.

"I don't want to be close to him! I mean look at him!" Natalie pointed to Dan. It was true. Nobody would want to. He had mud all over him.

"What happened?" I asked pointing to the mud.

"Oh, now you ask!" Dan huffed. "Well, Natalie here tied my feet together before and I tripped and fell in the mud!"

"That was before our truce!" Natalie pointed out.

"You still haven't apologized!" Dan yelled. They started a heated argument. I sighed. _Will Dan ever grow up?_ After a couple minutes of arguing, I decided to put a stop to it.

"Okay! Both of you guys have to apologize to each other, now!" I said loudly. Dan and Natalie automatically stopped.

"Thank you! Now, let's at least try at working together," I suggested, but before we could even try it, we all heard someone heading our way.

**...**

At first we didn't know who it was, but after a couple more seconds of listening, we noticed the footsteps were really heavy. There could only be one person with footsteps that heavy.

"Hamilton," We all agreed. Then, right after that, Hamilton walked in. The first thing he did was point to Ian and Natalie.

"Why are they here?" Hamilton asked. Ian was the first to speak up.

"They've made a temporary alliance with us," He explained. Hamilton spat at the ground. _Temporary alliance? _I repeated in my mind.

"Why would you make an alliance with the _Cobras_?" Hamilton said in a disgusted manner. I sighed.

"You know Hamilton, it's sometimes good to have people by your side," I sighed. "Now, can we just drop this subject and work on trying to stop the Queen of Evil?"

"You mean Isabel right?" Hamilton burst out loud. I tensed and I looked over at Ian and Natalie. Both their faces looked sad and depressed.

"Yes I mean her," I said quietly, while still looking at Ian and Natalie's faces. "Let's go," I continued trying to get off the subject. Unfortunately, that was really hard. It was really hard on Natalie. She sniffed and sat back down. Hamilton didn't know what happened; so of course he would say something harsh next.

"What? You guys are finally going soft? I thought cobras were cold," Hamilton said in a very harsh tone. That triggered it. Tears burst out of her eyes like waterfalls. Ian glared at Hamilton. Hamilton's face was full of confusion while he looked at Natalie. Dan grabbed Hamilton by the arm and dragged him to the corner of the room. Dan was telling Hamilton what happened with Isabel. I looked at Ian again; he was trying to calm Natalie down.

"Don't cry, Natalie," Ian said. "We don't need her. She was always mean to us anyways." Natalie sniffed and stopped crying. Ian sighed. Then, he leaned in and whispered something to Natalie. Afterwards, Natalie nodded and glanced at me. When she realized I saw her, she snapped her head down, pretending to look at the floor. _What had Ian told her?_ I wondered. I brushed it off my shoulder, for now. I turned back around to see what Dan and Hamilton were doing. Dan was talking and Hamilton nodded here and there. After a little bit, Dan and Hamilton walked their way over here. Natalie looked back up and puffed. She looked the other way. Hamilton mumbled something that sounded like 'snobby brat'. He took a deep breath and looked at Natalie.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what happened," He said. Natalie turned around and looked surprise. Then, she frowned.

"Apology accepted. If course you didn't know, dolt. Oh, I mean _Holt,_" Natalie spat venomously at Hamilton. Hamilton sighed.

"Fine, I deserved that," He said sadly, admitting defeat. "Now can we go after the queen Cobra?" I looked at Ian and he nodded back.

"Yes. Now we can go," Ian and I said together.

…

**Hamilton's POV**

"Yes. Now we can go," Ian and Amy said together. Natalie got up from the ground and started walking alongside us. We walked to the door where Isabel had blown open earlier.

We stepped in one by one, with me being last. Ian was leading with Amy behind him. Dan followed Amy and Natalie followed Dan. The passage was so narrow; I almost didn't fit through it. We were doing fine until we reached an area that was pitch black. We all immediately stopped and stepped back into the dim light.

"What are we going to do about this?" Amy asked.

"I dunno. I guess find light?" I suggested.

"Idiot! How are we supposed to get the light, dolt?" Natalie said with coldness. I clenched my fists. I raised one at Natalie.

"Okay, I didn't deserve that one! Apologize now, before I pound your face in!" I threatened. Natalie was about to shout something back at me (probably something with the name "dolt" in it) but shut her mouth. "So you give in?"

"NO! It's not that. Don't you guys hear it?" Natalie asked. We all stood silent to listen. All we heard were soft, stealthy footsteps.

…

**A/N: Sigh. I'm not going to update for a while. I'm concentrating on school, for now. Don't worry. I'll still update, just later than the late. xD (But still, better late than never.) BTW, aren't there a lot of footsteps in this chapter? And yes, this is a cliffy. **

**I'm sorry it's short, but well, I couldn't really think of ideas during this chapter. (Like the last one.) **

**PS. My winter break is coming up so I'll have more time to type! :)**

**Thanks to all who review! You are greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4 Another New Member

**READ OR BE CONFUSED: GOOD JOB EVERYONE! Everyone got really close; but, in the end the winner or winners (I typed this before I determined a winner.) is: kyles02! CONGRATS! Mainly, this is their chapter so yeah. The answer was: Ian. Let me explain: I like all the characters but Ian is a little less than the rest. (PLEASE DON'T SEND HATE MAIL!) AND YAY! WE'RE ON CHAPTER 5! (Somehow, it makes me feel happy.) **

**PS. Thanks to all who reviewed! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! :) **

**PPS. There are a lot of people saying I should put more Dan/Natalie, but if you notice I put this story under AMY/IAN! (Not to be mean, but I gets on my nerves sometimes.) **

**PPPS. A couple days ago I looked over my story and saw that on the third chapter the bottom portion was all italicized, when it shouldn't have been. So yeah. **

**D/C: I think I forgot this in the last chapter but… I DON'T NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES! **

…

**RE-CAP: **

_**Hamilton's POV**_

_"Yes. Now we can go." Ian and Amy said together. Natalie got up from the ground and started walking alongside us. We walked to the door where Isabel had earlier blown open. We stepped in one by one, me being last. Ian was leading with Amy behind him. Dan followed Amy and Natalie followed Dan. The passage was so narrow; I almost didn't fit through it. We were doing fine until we reached an area that was pitch black. We all immediately stopped and stepped back into the dim light. _

_"What are we going to do about this?" Amy asked. _

_"I dunno. I guess find light?" I suggested. _

_"Idiot! How are we supposed to get the light, Dolt?" Natalie said with coldness. I clenched my fists. I raised one at Natalie. _

_"Okay, I didn't deserve that one! Apologize now! Before I pound your face in!" I threatened. Natalie was about to shout something back at me (probably something with the name "Dolt" in it) but shut her mouth. "So you give in?" _

_"NO! It's not that. Don't you guys hear it?" Natalie asked. We all stood silent to listen. Soft, stealthy footsteps. _

…

**Ian's POV **

The footsteps turned out to be… a rat's, just passing by. But, Natalie was so startled she jumped into Dan. Dan reacted by shoving her back. Then, she fell onto her butt. Natalie started screaming at Dan while getting up.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know how delicate my body is? Ugh!" Natalie screeched. Hamilton started shouting at Natalie to stop being such a brat. They started arguing, but Amy quickly put a stop to it. Amy tells the two not to fight because we were all on a team now. Natalie and Hamilton both mumbled an apology to each other. Through this whole thing, I remained silent, which earned me a look from Amy. My eyes lingered to hers and I looked into her jade eyes for a second. She quickly turned away, but not before I could see the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"L-Let's th-think of a w-way t-to get s-some light." Amy stutters out, still trying to hide her face. We all nodded in agreement. Hamilton squats on the floor and searches until he finds a couple of flint stones. Then he struck the wall and sparks flew for a second, illuminating the area around us, before disappearing.

"It's not much, but at least we'll be able to see what's in front of us." Hamilton said. An idea came to my head. I suggested it before I could think it through.

"Why don't we all get one and strike the wall together to create more light?" I said.

"That isn't a very good idea, Cobra. That would only make it even more dangerous. What if the sparks catch a strand of hair or something? Do you _want_ a human torch?" Hamilton retorts. I was about to fight back but Amy saw what my intentions were and stopped this before I could open my mouth.

"Guys, chill" Amy said. "We won't be able to accomplish anything if we fight each other all the time. Do you think the fighting is helping us catch Isabel?" We stood silent for a moment, thinking about what Amy said. Then a voice from behind interrupted us.

"You're right cuz." The voice from behind said. Anyone would be able to tell who it was. The voice belonged to…

…

**NO ONE'S POV (THIRD PERSON)**

"Jonah." Amy gasped. She spun around to face him. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I was wandering around when I heard talking so I came here." He said. Hamilton grunted.

"See? People can hear you arguing. What if Queen Cobra was to come back?" Hamilton said. Ian's face was full of anger.

"You were arguing along with me, so I wouldn't be talking." Ian says his voice full of poison.

"Ok fine, I was with you on arguing." Hamilton admitted. "But, you started it."

"What? No, YOU started it!" Ian shouted back. Hamilton snorted.

"Yeah right. YOU'RE the one who put that stupid idea which caused ME to fight back." Hamilton responded. Ian opened his mouth to fight back, but stopped.

"Did we not just say we would work together?" Ian pointed out. Hamilton sighed.

"Sure, but after we finish this, I'm going to kick your butt." He said.

"We'll see who beats who." Ian said with a smirk. Amy gulped. _What if he means he's going to cheat us and try to win the clue hunt for himself? _Amy thought inside her head. She shook that thought out of her head, for now.

"Yo, we gonna go or not?" Jonah suddenly spoke up. Dan's face was full of confusion.

"Go where?" Dan asked. Amy hit him on the head.

"To go stop Isabel, you dummy!" Amy said while Dan was rubbing his head. Amy stopped and looked at Jonah. Now, it was Amy's turn to be confused. "How do you know?"

"Duh, I heard you guys talking. That's how I got here, remember cuz?" Jonah replied. Amy took interest in the floor. Ian cleared his throat.

"We should get going, shouldn't we?" Ian said.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Jonah said.

"Let's go." Hamilton said gruffly. He struck the wall with a stone and while it lit up the area in front, we continued forward.

….

**IAN'S POV **

The only noise between the five of us was the sound of Hamilton hitting the stone against the wall. And of course our breathing. I decided it was enough.

"How do we know if Isabel is actually at the end of this path?" I asked. Natalie sighed.

"Just getting stupider and stupider, aren't you?" Natalie said. "Well of course! We saw her go this way, didn't we?" She continued. I sighed and nodded. I started to fall back behind everyone. _But there always could be a secret passage. _The little voice in the back of my head said. I ignored it and kept on walking.

…

**AMY'S POV**

Ian started to fall back behind the group. I started walking slower. When I was about to ask, he started to quicken his pace.

"What was that?" I asked him. Ian looked me in the eye.

"What was what?" Ian responded. I swallowed.

"Y-You st-started to f-fall behind." I stuttered out. _When is that stutter going to disappear? _I mentally screamed at myself.

"Yeah. Because I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Why do you need to know, I must ask." Ian said in his cold voice.

"Just in case you're planning to plot against us." I responded just as cold. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"We made a truce, did we not?" He said afterwards. Anger filled me.

"Just like in Korea. But remember, you and your sister left us to die right?" I almost shouted. Ian's face softened.

"I-I have no answer to that. But now I know better, you can trust me." He said softly. I thought through it for a moment.

"Fine. But you should know I'm keeping an eye on you." I said.

"Fair enough." Ian said.

"So, tell about what you were thinking about." I told him. Ian sighed.

"I think Isabel might have found a secret passage." He confessed. I nodded. "And that she isn't on the path we are on." _That makes sense. _I thought. But before I could say something, someone ahead of us spoke.

"Come you two! You guys should really keep the smooching down to a minimum." Dan shouted to us. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. I didn't realize Ian and I stopped to talk.

"W-We should g-go." I said to Ian while looking ahead. Ian nodded in agreement. We both ran a little to catch up with the group. But, Ian and I were still behind everyone.

"Do you want to tell the group about this secret passage?" I asked Ian. He shook his head no.

"No, I think it just might be me being paranoid. It's probably not even real." Ian answered afterwards. I started to fall behind to think about what we'll do once we found Isabel. I was also thinking about where everyone else was. But Ian suddenly stopped, which made me crash into him. Afterwards I took a step back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Look." Was all Ian said. I looked ahead. There were two paths, one to the left and one to the right.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Dan asked. Hamilton shrugged.

"I guess we split up." Hamilton suggested. Natalie shook her head.

"What if one group runs into something and can't get help? What if one group runs into Isabel and needs back-up?" Natalie questioned.

"Notice how you're saying 'what if'. It probably won't happen. Plus, we have to take a risk if we want to save the world from Isabel's grasp." Dan spoke up. Natalie thought for a moment then sighed.

"I suppose your right…" Natalie said.

"So, what are the groups going to be?" Ian asked.

"Um, Ian and Dan on a team. Then Natalie, Hamilton and I will be on a team." I suggested. I didn't want to talk to Ian for now.

"Yo! What 'bout me?" Jonah asked. Oops. Forgot Jonah.

"You can be on a team with Ian and me." Dan said. "So then it'll be even." Dan continued.

"Okay then. Amy, Natalie, and Hamilton will go to the right. Dan, Jonah, and I will go to the left. Got it?" Ian said. Everyone nodded.

"We good to go?" Jonah asked. Everyone nodded, again. Then, we took off on our separate paths.

…..

**A/N: Okay, I want to get one thing straight. I'm not on an updating schedule. Sometimes I'll update earlier or later (Later being the dominate. xD). That's because I'll either get SUPER good ideas and type quickly or I'll lose inspiration and can't write at all. So now that that's out of the way we can move on. **

**COME ON PEOPLE! GIVE ME IDEAS! (Please **_**not **_**Dan/Natalie, as I have addressed the situation above.) FANFICTIONFAN NEEDS IDEAS. (Either PM me or put your idea in a review.) **

**PS. If a whole section in the story part is either italicized or bold (Not counting the author's note or re-cap!) it shouldn't be. So please, ignore that. **

**THAT IS ALL CITIZENS! SEE YA NEXT TIME! **

_**FanFictionFan302 has logged off**_

**This message will now self-destruct if you don't review. xD **


	5. Chapter 5 Arguments that Blow up

**A/N: Hello again people! Um… I really don't know what to say, so yeah. Erm… review because last time I only got like… I forgot xD. But, I know I didn't get that many. **

**D/C: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ASSOCITATED WITH THE 39 CLUES**

…

**Re-Cap: **

_**AMY'S POV**_

_"Look." Was all Ian said. I looked ahead. There were two paths, one to the left and one to the right. _

_"So what are we going to do about this?" Dan asked. Hamilton shrugged. _

_"I guess we split up." Hamilton suggested. Natalie shook her head. _

_"What if one group runs into something and can't get help? What if one group runs into Isabel and needs back-up?" Natalie questioned. _

_"Notice how you're saying 'what if'. It probably won't happen. Plus, we have to take a risk if we want to save the world from Isabel's grasp." Dan spoke up. Natalie thought for a moment then sighed. _

_"I suppose your right…" Natalie said. _

_"So, what are the groups going to be?" Ian asked. _

_"Um, Ian and Dan on a team. Then Natalie, Hamilton and I will be on a team." I suggested. I didn't want to talk to Ian for now. _

_"Yo! What 'bout me?" Jonah asked. Oops. Forgot Jonah. _

_"You can be on a team with Ian and me." Dan said. "So then it'll be even." Dan continued. _

_"Okay then. Amy, Natalie, and Hamilton will go to the right. Dan, Jonah, and I will go to the left. Got it?" Ian said. Everyone nodded. _

"_We good to go?" Jonah asked. Everyone nodded, again. Then, we took off on our separate paths. _

…

**NO ONE'S POV (3****rd**** Person) – Natalie, Amy, and Hamilton**

Hamilton was leading while Natalie was behind around 10 feet. Of course, this leaves Amy in the middle.

"Come on Cobra. You're slowing us down." Hamilton shouted to Natalie. This whole time Natalie had her shoulders drooped and it was almost like she was dragging her feet. Then, she snapped up and quickened her pace, as if she remembered something to motivate her. Amy stared as Natalie flew past her. _What's wrong with her? _Amy though in her head. This was one of those times when Amy couldn't figure out an answer to something. Amy hurried to catch up with her.

"W-What was t-that?" Amy said she caught up with Natalie. Natalie turned her head the other way. _Heh, kinda rude of her. _Hamilton thought as he watched this. The only reason he was watching was because Natalie and Amy both stopped to talk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natalie said while starting to walk again. Amy stared after her, and without thinking, she spoke.

"Fine, but you are going to tell me whether you like it or not." Amy said in a voice that sounded like it did not belong to her. Natalie froze in her tracks. _Would it be that be if I told her?_ Natalie argued with herself. Natalie swallowed and turned around to face Amy. Hamilton raised an eyebrow at this. Natalie straightened up and looked Amy right in her eyes.

"Do you remember when Isabel left and Ian whispered something to me? I know you were watching this, were you not?" Natalie said. Amy nodded, not knowing where this was going. "It's what he said to me that got me to stop acting so depressed." Natalie continued. Amy found a new question in mind.

"Then what was it he said to you?" Amy asked, hoping to get an answer. And her wish was granted. First, Natalie sighed. Then, she started to talk.

"H-he said t-to me," Natalie started. She shook her head and started over. "He said that you and Dan had to live longer than me and Ian without parents."

…

**NO ONE'S POV (3****rd**** Person) – Ian, Dan, and Jonah**

"Come on, Jonah! Why are you so slow?" Dan shouted to Jonah. Up until now, Jonah had been walking slowly.

"Come on. Give me a break, would ya? During one of those earthquakes a rock hit my leg!" Jonah whined. Ian sighed.

"The girls are probably way ahead of us now." Ian said.

"Yo! Who's the star here?" Jonah said. "You guys should be helping me!"

"You are not the only one here." Ian said, starting to glare at Jonah. Dan realized what was going to happen. Using his "ninja skills" he tackled Ian unexpectedly and drove Ian into the ground. Dan jumped up quickly. Ian grunted and got up slowly. Then, he looked at Dan.

"Why did you do that?" Ian practically roared at him. Dan winced a little at the loud outburst.

"Because you were going to start a fight with Jonah, and we can't afford to stop whenever we want. Do you want to stop the Queen Cobra or not?" Dan explained. Ian sighed and agreed with Dan. Jonah reluctantly agreed too, and they set off yet again.

…

**AMY'S POV – Amy, Natalie, and Hamilton**

_Ian did WHAT? _I asked myself.

"What did he say?" I nearly shouted. I felt a little stupid for asking the same question, twice. Natalie sighed.

"And I thought you were a smart cookie." Natalie mumbled under her breath, but Hamilton and Amy heard her loud and clear.

"Amy is, just she's confused right now." Hamilton said in Amy's defense. Almost immediately, Amy blushed a deep red. Natalie looked over at Hamilton and sighed.

"Fine then, why don't you tell her, AGAIN." Natalie said.

"Fine." Hamilton said. "Ian said you and Dan had to live longer without parents." Hamilton simply said. For Amy, this was kind of a touchy subject. _But anyways, what does that venomous cobra care? _Amy thought inside her head. _Calm down Amy. You made a truce with him. _I tried to believe Ian wouldn't do anything wrong and break the truce. But, I just had that bad feeling. I started to run back, towards the fork in the road. I needed to see if Dan, and maybe Jonah, are okay.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Hamilton shouted, closely following. Natalie had no choice but to follow them.

"Why are we going back?" Natalie asked Hamilton.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Hamilton replied. Natalie nodded. Soon, Hamilton and Natalie caught up to me. Hamilton reached out and grabbed my arm, to stop me. Immediately, all of us stopped. "Where are you going?" Hamilton asked.

"I-I have t-to check if D-Dan is okay." I stuttered out. Now it was Natalie's turn to ask.

"Why?" Natalie asked. I decided this might blow up another fight, and they've already wasted enough time.

"Never mind. Let's head back." I said. Hamilton and Natalie agreed, but they were still wondering what Amy went back for.

…

**3****rd**** Person POV- Dan, Ian, and Jonah**

"Yo! Hold up!" Jonah shouted while panting. Dan and Ian stopped and turned toward Jonah, who was currently leaning on the wall. Ian looked very impatient.

"What is it _now_?" Ian shouted at Jonah, while still holding back anger.

"I'm not made of stamina, ya know." Jonah said. Ian let out a deep breath. Dan just stood there, watching as this fight was unfolding, while thinking of what to do. _I can't tackle Ian again, that'll defiantly burst his bubble. I can't tackle Jonah cause he's already gotten hurt. _Dan argued with himself.

"What was that for?" Screamed an angry Jonah. Dan had been thinking so intently, he didn't even realize Ian had punched Jonah in the chest. And it didn't look like a light punch either. Jonah had stumbled backwards into a wall. Ian was going in for another hit, and Dan opened his mouth to speak. Before he could tell them to stop, another voice rang out.

"Fighting amounst ourselves? My my, children have gotten more and more violet these days." The voice said. Right afterwards, another voice spoke.

"Yes, I agree." A girly voice said. Dan, Ian, and Jonah turned towards where the voice was. Of course there standing was Alistair and Sinead Starling. (NO, I don't mean Alistair's last name is Starling.)

…

**3rd Person POV- Amy, Natalie, and Hamilton**

Now, all three were running. They had heard a noise and were going to investigate. Hamilton, who was still leading, stopped.

"What is it?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Don't you hear that?" Hamilton asked. Natalie listened more closely.

"I hear it too!" Natalie said. It was a strange beeping noise. Amy listened more intently and finally heard it.

"What is that?" Amy asked. Silence hung in the air for a second. Then, Natalie's eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Get back!" Natalie screamed. They only had a few seconds, before the wall in front of them, exploded.

…

**3****rd**** Person POV- Dan, Ian, Jonah, Alistair, and Sinead**

"What are you doing here?" Dan blurted out.

"Well, of course. I was with you when we came in this stupid cave!" Sinead responded. _Right. _Dan reminded himself. "Now back to this." Sinead said while pointing at Jonah leaning against the wall, with Ian in the position about to hit Jonah. Ian came back to his senses and angrily responded.

"This idiot here is no use and is dragging us back." Ian said.

"I see." Was all Sinead said.

"Where are the rest of you?" Alistair asked, curious. Dan spoke even before he knew he was talking.

"We got split up 'cause there were different paths." Dan said. Ian looked at him.

"Why did you tell them that?" Ian asked, getting angrier a bit.

"Oops." Dan said, after he realized what he said. Jonah shook his head at Ian.

"That doesn't matter now." Jonah said. Ian turned back at Jonah.

"Right. Let's settle this." Ian said. Jonah's eyes widened a bit from fear. Ian was about to swing his arm at Jonah, when a hand stopped his arm.

"Less violence would be better in this situation." Sinead said. She let go of his arm and walked back to Alistair. Ian sighed and walked away from Jonah when Ian suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong, dear boy?" Alistair asked.

"Are you guys deaf? You can't hear it?" Ian asked. Slowly, all of them began to hear the strange noise. It was a beeping noise. "I also hear voices." He listened more closely. It sounded like the voiced belonged to Natalie, Amy, and Hamilton. Ian heard the words 'get back' and so did everyone else. Everyone ran back while the wall behind blasted open.

…

**A/N: *Play dramatic music* What's going to happen to everybody? Review and stick around for next time to figure out! All reviews are appreciated! See ya'll next time! :) **

**PS. If you wondering, I don't hate Jonah. He's one of my favorite characters :) **

**PPS. Sorry this chapter's kinda short… wait, they always are! xD**

**Hate me if you want, but you're still thinking of me ;) **

**(So many smileys o.O) **


	6. Chapter 6 Injuries

**A/N: Hola everyone! Now, the thing you've been waiting for is here! ONWARDS MEN! (Or women :D) **

**PS. The reason I haven't updated is because my brother now steals my laptop and plays on it 24/7… It's life . AND I've had a MAJOR writers block . Sorryyyy I couldn't update for like months…**

**PPS. **_**This means flashback **_

**D/C: I don't own the 39 clues. (Who though I did anyways :P) **

**RECAP:**

**3****rd**** person POV- Ian, Dan, Jonah, Sinead, and Alistair**

"_Less violence would be better in this situation." Sinead said. She let go of his arm and walked back to Alistair. Ian sighed and walked away from Jonah when Ian suddenly stopped. _

_"Is something wrong, dear boy?" Alistair asked. _

_"Are you guys deaf? You can't hear it?" Ian asked. Slowly, all of them began to hear the strange noise. It was a beeping noise. "I also hear voices." He listened more closely. It sounded like the voiced belonged to Natalie, Amy, and Hamilton. Ian heard the words 'get back' and so did everyone else. Everyone ran back while the wall behind blasted open. _

…

**EVERYONE! 3****rd**** Person POV**

Sinead immediately ran back with Dan and the others following closely behind. As the wall exploded, she ducked down. The others followed her example. Pieces of the wall were flying in all directions, but the thing that caught Ian's attention was what looked like a couple bodies also flying with the pieces of rock and other materials. Ian's eyes followed the bodies until they hit the wall, and his eyes caught something that made his heart stop. He saw the green fabric of Amy's T-Shirt and the red cloth of Natalie's designer dress. (I don't know, I'm too lazy to go see what they were actually wearing.) Dan saw the same. After the explosion and the bits of rubble calmed down, Dan and Ian both dashed to see what had become of their sisters. But the weird thing was Ian was hunched over Amy and Dan was looking over Natalie. Sinead and Alistair made their way over to where Ian and Dan were.

"What's wrong?" Sinead asked. Dan looked at her.

"Um, are you blind? Can't you see the bodies on the floor?" Dan responded.

"Ok but, where's Hamilton?" She said. Dan's eyes widened. Dan had totally forgotten Hamilton. Just then, a pile of rubble exploded and Hamilton popped out. He was a little bruised, but nothing was serious. Jonah yelped when Hamilton came out.

"YO! Don't scare me like that!" Jonah yelled. Hamilton ignored him.

"Are Natalie and Amy okay?" He asked while walking over. Dan shook his head.

"I'm not sure about Amy, but Natalie's not in good shape." Dan explained.

"What do you mean?" asked a very concerned Ian. Dan pointed to Natalie's leg. There was a gash caused by the explosion. Ian's blood went cold. Then, he blacked out.

…..

**AMY'S POV – After Ian wakes back up… and Natalie too xD **

_"Get back!" Natalie shouted. Natalie, Hamilton and I ran back as fast and as far as we could._

"Amy, Amy ,Amy!" Someone said.

"Please wake up!" said another voice.

"Guys, she'll wake up when she's ready." My eyelids fluttered opened and I had to blink a couple times before I was able to see clearly. Ian, Dan, Natalie, and Hamilton were bent over me to see if I was alright.

"Thank God! You're alright!" Dan said. Hamilton smiled and Natalie sighed. Ian just smiled like Hamilton. I got up slowly.

"Hey! Don't move too much. You hit your," Hamilton started. Instantly, I felt a stinging in my head and my hand shot up to try and sooth the pain. "head." Hamilton finished his sentence.

_The one thing I know that's going on is I'm flying. My trip stopped short when my head collided with the wall. Then, I was immediately falling into a world of darkness. _

I winced at the memory. I looked around and saw Natalie trying to stand up, but she fell. Dan caught her.

"You're not supposed to walk." Dan told her. He set her back down on the ground while Natalie said nothing. I turned to Ian who was surprisingly smirking.

"And you're in no condition to walk either, Amy." Ian said. I was about to respond when I was lifted off the ground, bridal style, by not other than Ian Kabra. I reacted by blushing and of course stuttering.

"Hey! P-Put m-me d-down!" I protested. Ian just smiled wider and turned to the rest of the group.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked. The group nodded, and we continued the journey.

….

**Amy's POV (Still)**

God. I wish I was still unconscious. Why? Ian holding me bridal style. I think my face is going to be permanently red for the rest of my life. Instead, I'll just close my eyes and pretend I'm sleeping.

"Are you asleep?" Ian's voice rang out, disturbing my thoughts. I said nothing; I wanted him to think I was asleep. "Not going to respond, eh?" Ian continued. He chuckled. "I know you aren't asleep." My response was shutting my eyes tighter. That just made him laugh even more. God, please let me black out now. Please?

….

_**This means thoughts **_

**DAN'S POV**

This is awkward. I've got Natalie on my back. (Piggyback style.) The only reasonable thing to do in this situation: Make small talk.

"Soo, um, does your leg hurt?" I asked. No response. I turned my head slightly, and I saw Natalie asleep. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. _It's a wonder how she can sleep through the pain. _

….

**A/N: Quick note before the next part of this chapter. As you read on you will notice my facts, about the things in the story, are not correct. I haven't read the book in a while and I'm too lazy to check. xD. Hope you all can understand. **

…

**3rd Person POV**

"Ok Ian, enough fun; please put me down," Amy said after a while. Ian ignored her. This made Amy mad. She aimed a punch at Ian's arm. Ian automatically released Amy, and Amy, thankfully, landed on her feet. Ian, on the other hand, fell to his knees clutching his arm. He looked up at Amy.

"You have a powerful punch," Ian said with a weak smile. Amy's answer was sticking out her tongue. The rest of the "team" caught up with Amy and Ian. Hamilton's eyes darted from Amy to Ian.

"What happened?" Hamilton asked.

"How thick can you get?" Amy heard Natalie mutter.

"Obviously, Ian got hurt," Sinead declared while rolling her eyes.

"I know that," Hamilton said angrily. "I was just wondering HOW." Sinead was about to retort, but she stopped herself.

"Just forget it...," Amy said. "Let's just get out of here." And with that, they walked on.

….

**A/N: Alright people. I know it's short but that's how they always are. GOOD NEWS: (Kinda) I have the ending planned out but I'm having trouble thinking of ways to lead up to the end. I guess that's one reason for my MAJOR writer's block. Another reason would probably be I just can't think of things to write. (I'm out of ideas .) **

**Sorry people. I'm disappointing :( **

**I'll try and update sooner cause now I'm on SUMMER VACATION! :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Filler xD

**A/N: Sorry guys for the UBER late update…. Major writers block (as mentioned last time). I'm trying to focus on this story right now, but sometimes my mind goes blank .**

**See, I have the ending planned out but leading up to it is the trouble . Bear with me please! **

**D/C: I own nothing of the 39 clues; never have, never will… **

…

**RE-CAP: **

_**3rd Person POV**_

_"Ok Ian, enough fun; please put me down," Amy said after a while. Ian ignored her. This made Amy __mad__. She aimed a punch at Ian's arm. Ian automatically released Amy, and Amy, thankfully, landed on her feet. Ian, on the other hand, fell to his knees clutching his arm. He looked up at Amy. _

_"You have a powerful punch," Ian said with a weak smile. Amy's answer was sticking out her tongue. The rest of the "team" caught up with Amy and Ian. Hamilton's eyes darted from Amy to Ian. _

_"What happened?" Hamilton asked. _

_"How thick can you get?" Amy heard Natalie mutter. _

_"Obviously, Ian got hurt," Sinead declared while rolling her eyes. _

_"I know that," Hamilton said angrily. "I was just wondering HOW." Sinead was about to retort, but she stopped herself. _

_"Just forget it...," Amy said. "Let's just get out of here." And with that, they walked on. _

…

**DAN'S POV (This part was taken from chapter 29 of book 10, please don't sue me!)**

After a while of walking, we finally found a doorway with button thingys.

"Look," Amy declared. "Someone from each branch is required to push the button. That proves the Madrigals want us to get along." But no one was listening to my sister. They were too busy wrestling past one another to get to the buttons. When we all heard a _click _and the door flew open, we walked through.

…

**AMYS POV **

We sauntered through the doorway. The place was pitch black. I stood against a wall, slightly away from the group, and I guess I accidently hit a switch because the lights flickered on. We looked at one another.

"Not another museum," Dan groaned.

"Daniel, you're the one who told _me _to stop complaining," Natalie pointed out. Dan just pouted. I looked around the room at everyone else. Ian was looking at the items in the glass cases, Alistair looked like he was thinking of a plan while pacing. _Probably a plan where he betrays us… for the thousandth time, _I thought as I watched him. Hamilton was leaning against a wall, Sinead was following Alistair, and Jonah was already at the next door. Everything was quiet, except for Ian and Natalie whispering. Then, everything was falling on us.

…

**Jonah's POV**

I was waiting for everyone when the rocks started falling. I heard Sinead start screaming and saw everyone run around, trying to dodge the rocks. I thought I was perfectly safe, until a boulder hit my shoulder. It pinned me to the ground. _Uh-oh_, I thought. When I thought it couldn't get worse, when a rock crashed onto my legs. The pain was like a monster eating me alive. I heard everyone screaming for one another. I didn't hear my name being called. My vision was slipping in and out of focus. Right before I slipped into darkness, I heard a voice in my head.

**(I'm totally making this part up…)**

_Don't die, Jonah my boy. _

It was my father's voice. My final thought: _I have to live for him. _Then, my world blacked out.

…

**Hamilton's POV**

Everyone was running around trying to dash past the rocks. Alistair was yelling something about the wall being the safest place. Dan ran next to me. I could hear his uneven breathing. _Uh-oh_.

…

**AMYS POV**

I ran next to Dan against the wall. I could hear his breathing. He needed his inhaler now. Thankfully the earthquake just ended.

"Everyone!" I called to the group. "Please help me find Dan's inhaler!" I continued as I squatted next to Dan. Hamilton roamed around when he picked up Dan's inhaler.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"No, it's a cell phone," Sinead said in a sarcastic tone. Hamilton walked over to Dan and I, glaring at Sinead the whole way. I quickly grabbed the inhaler and shoved the thing in Dan's mouth. _Please… _Then, Dan's eyes flew open.

I wanted to hug him right there; I didn't.

"Come on, let's move now that I'm all good," Dan said. The team nodded in agreement.

…

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Did we lose anyone?" Dan asked. Ian did a quick head count. There was Sinead, Alistair, Dan, Natalie, Amy, Hamilton, and himself.

"I don't think so…," Ian replied. Amy checked herself.

"That's weird… I swear there is someone missing…," Amy said. Natalie sighed.

"That stuck-up fool called Jonah is gone," Natalie piped up. Ian sighed.

"Let's find him then; we need him to get past the doors…" Ian said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The team searched around the room for a short while.

"Hey! I think I found him!" Hamilton yelled. The group rushed over. Hamilton, using his Tomas strength, pulled Jonah out from under a display case. Sinead examined him.

"I think his legs are broken…," She murmured.

"Will his fingerprint still work if he dies?" Ian asked. Natalie glared at him.

"Don't say that, you're making them think you're going to kill Jonah!" Natalie hissed in his ear. Alistair picked up a large flag.

"We can use this to carry Jonah," Alistair said. The group placed Jonah on the flag. Hamilton and Ian were elected to carry Jonah. The Cahills carried on.

…

**(Still 3****rd**** Person)**

The team only walked for a little bit when they reached a door with a sign:

_You are about to enter a gauntlet…_ **(blah blah blah… look on page 236 for the rest… I don't feel like typing it all, but if you don't have the book then PM me and I'll send it to you) **

When the group finished reading the sign, they silently nodded at each other and walked through the doorway.

…

**Dan's POV **

I watched everyone as they read the sign… I noticed Ian smirk. I sneaked over to Amy. I looked straight into her eyes.

_Do you trust Ian? _I asked with my eyes.

_Not entirely… _Amy replied

_Why? He's tried to kill us so many times! _I responded.

_But he helped me earlier… _She told me. I was about to respond when-

"Hey you guys going to move or what?" Hamilton questioned. Amy and I quickly caught up with the group and continued forward.

…

**Still Dan's POV **

Door after door was a question which we would have had to answer, but the doors were already hanging on the hinges. It was really silent. We reached another doorway with the door blasted off. Behind the door was darkness.

"What are we going to do now?" Sinead asked. Hamilton was looking in his backpack for something. He pulled out a flashlight. Nobody even asked why he had a flashlight. Probably because they were just thankful to have some light. Hamilton flicked it on.

"I'll lead…," Hamilton said. But he never finished the sentence. Natalie snatched the flashlight and ran ahead through the door way, Ian was right at her heels. The group didn't even talk. We just chased after her.

…

**3****rd**** Person**

Dan was right behind Natalie because he had shoved him back for the rest of the group to deal with. Then, Dan saw a huge crater before Natalie. He didn't have time to warn her. Dan grabbed her wrist before she fell. Now all that was keeping her from falling was Dan. Natalie had released the flashlight. Dan was pulling her back up. But he was slipping toward the hole too.

…

**A/N: Okay, I know most of this was a filler but I need to do this to lead up to the end, ok? Next chapter I'll skip the details and fast forward through the parts in the book to get to MY version :) **

**Until next time! I expect reviews! (Don't care if they're flames) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY GUYS! :D Don't have much to say…. So ONTO THE STORY! **

**D/C: I doughnut own the 39 clues…. xD**

…**..**

**RE-CAP:**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

_Dan was right behind Natalie because he had shoved him back for the rest of the group to deal with. Then, Dan saw a huge crater before Natalie. He didn't have time to warn her. Dan grabbed her wrist before she fell. Now all that was keeping her from falling was Dan. Natalie had released the flashlight. Dan was pulling her back up. But he was slipping toward the hole too. _

…

**3****rd**** Person**

"HELP!" Natalie screamed. Dan growled.

"I am helping!" Dan yelled at her. Then, he fell on his stomach making Natalie slip down even more (He was standing up). She screamed and started thrashing around.

"You're totally helping!" Natalie yelled back sarcastically. Dan glared at her.

"You're the one hanging onto me!" Dan said. "But it's your choice if you want to let go!" Natalie looked down and gulped.

"I pick no!" Natalie said. Dan sighed.

"Then stop moving and stop arguing!" Dan told her. Natalie responded by shutting her mouth and stopping her movement. "Now are you guys going to help me get Natalie back up or just stand there?" The group finally came back into reality and rushed over to Dan. Hamilton grabbed his ankles and yanked. Dan flew upwards, still holding Natalie's wrist, and landed on his back. Natalie crashed onto his chest. Ian walked over to the pair.

"This isn't the time to bond," Ian said with a smirk. Then a fist connected with Ian's face. When Ian got up from the ground he was _**mad**_. Hamilton was mad too.

"Next time don't try to cheat, trash." Hamilton growled at Ian then leaned in, pretending to help him. "If you get a next time." Hamilton continued as he pulled Ian up. Ian just glared at him. Amy watched and heard this whole thing. Then a thought came out of nowhere: _Hamilton will only listen to Dan or me, but Dan won't help… _Amy had one option that came into her mind:

**I have to protect Ian.**

…

**Still 3****rd**** person **

Natalie quickly got off Dan and glared at Hamilton.

"You didn't have to throw us!" She nearly screamed at him. Hamilton shrugged.

"Hey, it was you who wanted to be saved," Hamilton pointed out.

"NOT by being THROWN!" Natalie screeched. Dan finally sat up and coughed.

"I think it was better than nothing," Dan said. "Stop being mad at Hamilton, he saved us." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Natalie turned her head away from the group to hide her red face. (From being mad AND embarrassed) After a while of silence, Alistair finally spoke.

"Are we moving on, dear children?" He said. Dan stood up.

"Might as well, we have nothing to do here…," He told them.

"I agree with Dan… for once," Sinead piped up.

"Great thinking, Dan!" Hamilton said with a smile and patting Dan on the back. (More like knocking the breath out of him .) And so they moved on.

…

Amy walked behind Ian, who was in front. Dan walked behind Amy with Natalie next to him. Hamilton was next to Ian, carrying Jonah while Alistair and Sinead were in the back. They were maneuvering around the huge crater that Natalie almost fell into. Suddenly, Hamilton dropped Jonah on the floor. Amy peered around Ian to look at the "Hammer". (Remember, in MY version there is dim lighting!) Her eyes widened at seeing what Hamilton was about to do. And she moved Ian back, to take his place, where Hamilton would have pushed him to the edge.

…

"AMY!" Dan shouted as he watched her fall back towards the crater. Thankfully, Ian caught her hand. Hamilton just watched in shock, probably still thinking about what he just did. Everyone was just watching, as still as statues, while Ian was slowly pulling Amy back up. Hamilton seemed to have come up with an answer because he shook his head and helped Ian save Amy. They pulled her up and placed her back on the ledge. After that, Ian took a deep breath. Then, he punched Hamilton.

…

Hamilton staggered a bit, threatening to fall off the ledge.

"What was that for?" Hamilton roared, using his loudest voice. Being in a cave made it even louder. The group winced at how loud he was. Ian didn't show any sign of anything.

"That was for shoving Amy into the crater!" Ian yelled back. Amy stood up in-between the two. Hamilton turned silent. Sinead shook her head.

"Guys, let's not fight… especially near a huge crater," Sinead reasoned. Ian stopped fuming.

"Fine…," The two boys murmured.

"Let's just get out of this room," Dan suggested. Hamilton remained silent while the rest of the group nodded. Then, he picked up Jonah and walked out into the next area. The rest of the team glanced at one another and walked out together.

…

**Hamilton POV- **_This means thoughts!_

I grabbed Jonah and walked out, very carefully, to the next room. I could hear silence, which meant no one was talking. _I can't believe I just did that… even if it wasn't Amy. But I'm still a good person like my Dad right? But what if my Dad isn't a good person? NO! Don't think that! Dad is a good person… he just acts bad because he wants to win. Yeah… that's right. _I felt like an inner war was raging inside me. My thinking was stopped when I heard footsteps behind me.

"It's about time you guys came…," I said as I turned around. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. Then, I was knocked out cold.

…

**3****rd**** Person**

The group walked through to the new area. As they step foot into the room, a tiny explosion happened a couple feet in front of them. The whole group shielded their eyes from the flying debris. When it cleared, Dan noticed something.

"Where's Hamilton?" He asked the rest of the team.

"And Jonah!" Sinead pointed out. Ian looked towards the broken door.

"I'm 100% sure he went through that way," Ian said as he ran towards it. The group followed quickly. Dan saw a figure retreating into the next doorway.

"Hamilton, wait up!" Dan yelled at the person. Then he noticed a sign placed next to the door. "Wait everyone!" The team halted.

"He's getting away! He might reach the last clue if we don't hurry, so this better be good!" Sinead whined. Dan pointed to the sign. Everyone gazed at it with their eyes wide as they read it:

_This is what remains of Gideon Cahill's Lab that burned down in 1507…._

…

**A/N: Yeah I changed the words to that last part, but whatev. **

**Yay! Another chapter done!11! I think this might be my quickest update ever! (about 6 days since last update!)**

**Now my minions (jk! xD) here is a message to you:**

**REVIEW!1! **

**I don't know if you are actually reading the story if you don't review! **

**That is all!**

**Until next time! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: IM BACK AGAIN! :D Anyways… ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**D/C: I don't own the 39 clues… (But I'm still dreaming! xD) **

…

**Re-Cap:**

**3****rd**** Person**

"_Hamilton, wait up!" Dan yelled at the person. Then he noticed a sign placed next to the door. "Wait everyone!" The team halted. _

_ "He's getting away! He might reach the last clue if we don't hurry, so this better be good!" Sinead whined. Dan pointed to the sign. Everyone gazed at it with their eyes wide as they read it: _

_This is what remains of Gideon Cahill's Lab that burned down in 1507…._

…

**3****rd**** person**

Sinead gasped and dashed ahead of everyone. Dan turned to Amy.

"We HAVE to get there first! The clue is in there!" He shouted at her. Though, he shouldn't have because that triggered everyone else to run forward too. The whole team spilt into different rooms to search for the final clue.

"Untie these ropes NOW!" A voice roared. Everyone could instantly recognize it, and they all ran towards it. It was a very long run because they were passing through many other labs as well. When all the Cahills reached the room, it was pitch dark. Even with the darkness, they could see a bulky figure sitting in the middle of the room. Of course, everyone knew it was Hamilton. Then, after the now reformed team stepped into the room, they were temporarily blinded by brightness. Someone had hit a switch.

"Welcome, my family," A chilling voice rang out. Everyone knew already who it was from the first word. Isabel Kabra.

…

Isabel walked in front of the whole group. She looked at them with an intimidating stare.

"Hand over everything you have," Isabel said coldly. Ian glared at her.

"Why should we listen to you?" He snarled. Her response? Isabel pulled out a gun from inside her jacket. She aimed it directly at Ian's heart.

…

"That's why," Natalie whispered. Ian gulped and stepped back.

"Now you'll listen to me," Isabel said with a smirk. She outstretched her hand. "Hand everything over," Everyone gave her their bags. Amy watched everyone. They had come prepared with everything. _Dan and I wouldn't stand a chance… even if we got the last clue, _Amy thought. "Ian! Grab Jonah!" Isabel barked. Everyone looked confused.

"I th-thought that H-Hamilton was carrying Jo-Jonah with hi-him," Sinead said nervously while eyeing the gun. Hamilton scoffed.

"I dropped him back near the entrance," Hamilton said.

…

**Jonah's POV **

I was crawling army style trying to catch up with my stupid so called "family". I already pasted a few of the labs, but when I glanced up all I saw was an ever long dark tunnel. _You've got to get the last clue and win! Do it to prove mother wrong! _The little voice in my head screamed. From that little thought I felt I could do it, but my vision suddenly shifted. The already black tunnel became darker. Then, I couldn't do anything at all.

…

**3****rd**** Person (Back with the "family")**

"You're an idiot," Sinead said after Hamilton explained. Hamilton huffed.

"Not my fault," Hamilton defended. "When Miss Cobra here knocked me out, I dropped Jonah!" Suddenly, there was a big crash. Everyone's heads snapped towards the source. Isabel was standing next to a pile of rubble. Something was glowing in the pile. There was a sharp intake of breath from Amy.

"The serum," Dan whispered, taking the words from Amy's speechless mouth. There was a look of awe on everyone's face as they glanced upon the glowing vial. There was silence only for a second. Only a second to let what was going to happen sink in. Then, there was the burst of sound everyone anticipated. The Cahill's hands were reaching towards the thing that caused everything: the deaths, the pain, the hate. Only one thing could stop it. There was another explosion of sound, louder than the Cahill's screams. A bullet had lodged itself on Hamilton Holt's shoulder.

…

The hands froze and drew back from the serum as they watched the blood flow down Hamilton's arm. The only look on anyone's face was of shock. Isabel smirked.

"Now you know I'm being serious," She said evilly. She pointed the gun at each person. "Back up," Isabel commanded. They did as they were told. She sighed. "This has been going on too long… Someone go get Jonah!" Isabel aimed the gun at Amy. Amy's eyes flew so wide, you'd be able to see the gun's reflection. Both Dan and Ian froze. No one else noticed except Isabel. "Alright, Ian, please prove to Mummy that you are not such a useless brat," Isabel said mockingly. Ian slowly got up and left the room.

…

Isabel frowned.

"What is taking that idiotic boy so long?" Isabel mumbled. She was never the type to talk to herself, yet this time was an exception. Hamilton grunted which made the whole family turn towards him.

"See? You should have taken me," Hamilton said weakly. He himself looked well, but his face and skin was quickly paling. The crimson blood, which was flowing down his sleeve, looked like a river. Isabel scoffed.

"Yes, I admit you have strength, but that strength takes up your intelligence. I believe Ian will be back soon… If not, he knows the consequences," Isabel said coldly while her grip on the gun tightened. Then, as if on cue, Ian burst into the lab with Jonah on his side, unconscious. Right after Ian walked in, he dropped Jonah on the floor. Isabel was watching him very closely. Ian sauntered back to his original seat. Isabel grabbed the forgotten vial and set it in its holder. "Now that we are all joined, we can begin," Isabel started. "This is not the serum; it is a trick," Isabel explained. Everyone glanced at each other. "Oh how the Madrigals enjoy their finger proof security," Isabel chuckled. She turned back towards the family and instructed them to each place a finger on the vial, and of course someone had to help Jonah. Yet, one person did not move. Hamilton. He shook his head and looked right at Isabel. She raised her perfect-shaped eyebrow.

"You don't scare me! I don't have any family in here! I don't have to listen to you!" Hamilton said loudly, but he never finished. Right after he cleared the second sentence, Isabel turned a TV on.

"You do out there," Isabel said. Hamilton automatically shut his mouth as he stared at the screen. (On the screen there is that graveyard place with the people tied up there!) There was a collective gasp among the Cahills as they saw their loved ones bound to the headstones. Quickly, everyone placed their fingers on the vial. Then, words appeared:

_For Gideon Cahill's Serum… _**(For rest of the inscription, look on page 276 of **_**Into the Gauntlet**_**)**

…

Isabel aimed the gun back at everyone.

"Step back," She commanded. Then, she brought the gun pointing at Hamilton. "Holt! Give me your list of ingredients!" Hamilton decided he couldn't risk his family or getting shot, _again_, so he quickly spilled his ingredients. Isabel did the same to everyone else. Nobody showed resistance, after Hamilton got shot. When Jonah woke up, Isabel stepped on his leg, torturing the information out of him. Finally, Isabel reached the two Cahill kids. (Amy and Dan) Isabel smirked. "Thinking of not listening to me?" Isabel predicted. The kid's faces cast downward. Isabel raised a questioning look at the children. "No? Well, I think you two brats have learned your place in this world," Isabel said coldly, "Now, hand over your ingredients," Isabel continued. Amy was about to object, but Dan silenced her.

"Mace, Lily, Copper-," Dan started. Then, there was a blur that rushed past him. Only after the gunshot, Dan realized the blur was Amy.

…

**Ian's POV**

I was watching Amy and Dan closely. _They're our only hope…_ I thought. They've escaped every sticky situation they've been in, and hopefully they would be able to find a way out of this.

"Now, hand over your ingredients," Isabel commanded. I waited for Amy and Dan to object. It never came.

"Mace, Lily, Copper-," Dan started. I met Amy's eyes, but only for the smallest fraction of a second. A part of a fraction is all I needed to understand what was going to happen. Amy rushed forward, but directly behind me. I was trying to stop her, protect her. And I _really_ protected her.

…

**3****rd**** Person POV**

No one bothered to look up. They all knew who was shot; you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. Two people ran towards the Queen Cobra, and only one was left standing. Amy was the only standing. The only reason the Cahills did look up is because they wanted to see where Ian was hit.

…

**A/N: I'm evil. :) But, we all are on 'Fanfiction'. :D**

**I've also just realized how cheesy my title of this story sounds. xD**

**BTW have you read 'Medusa's Plot'? I have! :D**

**Until next time my good readers! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HELLO! AGAIN! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, our little story is coming to a close, but don't worry, there will be a sequel. (You'll see! :D) ONWARDS!**

**D/C: I own nothing of the 39 Clues. **

…

**RE-Cap**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

___No one bothered to look up. They all knew who was shot; you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. Two people ran towards the Queen Cobra, and only one was left standing. Amy was the only standing. The only reason the Cahills did look up is because they wanted to see where Ian was hit. _

…

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Only a few seconds followed before Natalie screamed.

"Ian!" Natalie's voice rang out. It sounded more shrill and high-pitched than usual. Natalie stood up (everyone was sitting) and limped quickly over to Ian (In chapter 7, her leg got hurt), but while she was running, yet another gunshot went off. Natalie crumpled, for her foot was the area where the bullet pierced. Four people in a world of pain, three of which were shot, one of which probably had a broken leg. All four were also probably unconscious. The remaining people huddled together hoping no one else would get shot. Dan slowly made his way over to Natalie.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. Natalie slightly shifted her head to look him in the eye. She wasn't crying yet, probably from shock.

"I'm lying here pretending to be unconscious so one of you idiots can think of a way to get rid of my mum," Natalie explained. Dan nodded. While this exchange was going on, another conversation was going on.

"Oh my god Ian! Why did you do that?" Amy asked him quietly while examining his wound. His head was currently in her lap. Amy noted the wound was _very _close to his heart. Ian smiled at her and his eyelids closed. Amy's eyes widened. "No Ian! You are not dying on me!" Amy told him.

"I'm not dying yet. Not until-," Ian started. He didn't finish. He fell kind of limp. Amy gasped.

"Not until what, Ian?" Amy asked, trying to take her mind off the fact he might be dead.

"Shouldn't you stop now, Isabel? Haven't you had enough?" Alistair spoke. Isabel glared at him.

"Be quiet old man. Also, no to both of your questions," Isabel replied nonchalantly. Then, she turned towards Dan. "You didn't give me your clues, young Daniel," Isabel reminded. She raised her gun. Dan swallowed.

"Mace, Lily, Copper," Dan restarted. Each word felt like a stab of betrayal. After he finished, Isabel went on to stirring the ingredients. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she finished and held up the vial. Isabel smiled. She smiled at the mixture of hurt, hate, war, betrayal, and lives.

…

Isabel proceeded to lift the vial to her mouth. The family could only watch in fear as she lifted the vial. Then, the miracle came. Ned Starling came crashing down into room, clutching his head in pain. Isabel turned quickly and whipped her gun in place, aiming at Ned's head.

"Ned!" Sinead cried. This diversion was all Amy needed. She rushed towards Isabel. Amy realized Dan was right beside her. Everyone was frozen. They didn't move an inch. Amy slammed into Isabel making Isabel drop her gun and the vial. The gun skittered across the floor while the vial rolled towards the rest of the Cahills (Alistair, Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah). All thoughts of ever uniting were erased. The Cahills were in frenzy, reaching for the vial while Amy and Dan tried with all their might to hold Isabel down. Suddenly, the vial rolled towards Amy, Dan, and Isabel. Isabel reached for the vial. She was only a few centimeters away. Amy grabbed it first though. Isabel kneed Dan in the gut trying to release her legs. (Amy and Dan had her pinned to the ground, Dan was pinning her legs while Amy was pinning her arms.) Amy felt rage boil up in her.

"Never hurt anyone I love again!" Amy yelled. She brought the vial up and smashed it on Isabel's head. Isabel fell unconscious. Amy never realized what she yelled was more of a victory cry.

…

Everyone was silent.

"It's gone," Sinead whispered. Amy looked around.

"I'm sorry," She said. Alistair shook his head.

"No need to apologize. You probably just saved us from insanity," Alistair told her. Sinead looked pale.

"My brothers," She whispered. Dan frowned.

"Sinead," Dan said. She looked up at her name. "I have photographic memory. I can remember the words on the vial. If everyone could say their ingredients, we could make the serum for your brothers," Dan continued. Sinead shook her head.

"I've been thinking, maybe I don't want the serum for my brothers. Maybe I want it for myself," Sinead said. Silence. Then, Alistair took a pen and started writing.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm writing my ingredients. I trust you and Dan more than anyone," Alistair explained. He looked up. "No offence," He said. Everyone nodded.

"No offence taken," They murmured. Everyone followed Alistair's example. Then, Hamilton handed the paper to Amy and Dan. What Amy and Dan didn't realize was they had just won the 39 Clues.

…

"Should we tie up Queen Cobra over there?" Hamilton said. Everyone nodded. They fished some rope out of Hamilton's pack. They tied her up. Dan sighed.

"Should we leave? I kind of miss fresh air, but it's cool if you guys want to stay down here," Dan said. Everyone agreed to go back up to the real world. They elected who would carry who. Dan carried Natalie, Hamilton helped Jonah (With his good arm), and Amy and Sinead carried Ian. Ned walked in front with Amy and Sinead carrying Ian behind, Hamilton with Jonah after Amy and Sinead, and Alistair was in the back dragging Isabel. They were united, for once.

…

They could smell the outside world before they saw it. The Cahills quicken their pace. When they emerged into the outside world, they were bathed in sunlight and cheers. They had arrived at the cemetery. Everyone was untied and released. The Cahills helped each other defuse the bombs planted. Silently, William McIntyre handed Amy and Dan an envelope. They didn't have time to look at it.

"Amy, Dan, come one! We're waiting for you!" Hamilton and Sinead shouted. They had decided to go a hospital together by Jonah's boat. Everyone was already on it. Amy and Dan smiled at each other then smiled at the family.

"We're coming!" They sang in a chorus.

"I'll race you!" Dan challenged.

"You're on!" Amy said. They ran until arrived at the boat. Sinead let them on. Amy and Dan found a seat on the deck. Mr. McIntyre caught up and got on the boat and sat next to Fiske. Amy looked at the receding island. _Finally, we're all united._

…

**A/N: People, we've still got a couple chapters left! Doughnut worry!**

**Sorry this was mostly a filler! Next chapter will be at the hospital!**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: IM BAAACCKKK! Aren't you excited? :D No? Well fine! Onto the chapter then! .**

**D/C: Haven't I made this clear? I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES! :P**

**…**

**Re-cap**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

_"I'll race you!" Dan challenged. _

_"You're on!" Amy said. They ran until arrived at the boat. Sinead let them on. Amy and Dan found a seat on the deck. Mr. McIntyre caught up and got on the boat and sat next to Fiske. Amy looked at the receding island. Finally, we're all united. _

**…**

**3****rd**** Person POV **

When the Cahills docked their boat, many people at the docks looked at them. Of course, the reason for this is because you don't normally see 3 people bleeding (Hamilton, Ian, and Natalie), 2 people unconscious (Ian and Isabel), 1 person being dragged by a rope (Isabel), and a blind boy leading them (Ted). Also, normally you don't see a superstar being held up by a giant.

"First stop, hospital," Dan said. He was next to Ted leading. (The adults were in the back.) Everyone nodded. They walked slowly because a majority of the group was carrying someone else. Suddenly, Alistair cried out in pain. Everyone turned to look at him. Alistair was hunched over while Isabel Kabra stood behind him. The ropes they had around her were in a heap at her feet. Isabel dashed past the Cahills while they were in shock.

"I will have my revenge!" Isabel screamed at the family. The adults (Nellie, Fiske, Mr. McIntyre, Eisenhower, Mary Todd), who didn't have to help anyone, were first to react and dash after Isabel.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Nellie shouted at the remaining Cahills. Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Jonah, Ted, Ned, Sinead, Alistair, and Broderick remained on the dock. They continued on. When the group finally reached the street, Jonah's dad took out his phone and dialed someone.

"Hello? Yes, I need a limo here immediately! Please send one of the bigger ones. Our destination is the hospital!" He said into the phone. "We're at the Docks. Yes, thank you! Goodbye!" Jonah's dad looked at everyone. "A limo will be here shortly to pick us up." Just as he finished his sentence a limo pulled up. Everyone piled in when the door opened, and the Cahills were on their way to the hospital.

**…**

When the Cahills walked in, Amy went up to the counter with Sinead, still holding Ian.

"Hi, um, can we have help now?" Amy asked in a soft voice. The lady didn't look up from writing something.

"Ok. Please fill out these papers," The lady said with a care free tone. She gave Amy a clipboard while still not looking up. Amy now looked frustrated.

"Please, we need help _now_," Amy said. The lady finally looked up. She gasped. Well who in their right mind would not gasp? There are three people bleeding, and one person that looks crippled. Also, don't forget Alistair hunched over in a waiting chair.

"Oh my god!" The lady shouted. She picked up a radio. "I need people down here now!" She shouted into the radio. Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"These three have been shot," Amy said while pointing to Ian, Hamilton, and Natalie. "This one needs an X-Ray," Amy pointed to Jonah. "Also, she needs stiches," Amy said pointing back at Natalie. (Remember, it's in chapter 7) The lady nodded, writing down everything Amy said.

"She also needs and X-Ray," Dan said pointing at Amy. Amy shook her head.

"I don't," Amy persisted.

"You took a pretty hard hit to your head, Amy," Hamilton said.

"We'll do a quick X-Ray to find out," The lady suggested. "Now, where are your parents?" The lady asked. She looked at Amy first.

"They died," Amy said. Next, was Dan's turn.

"I'm her brother," Dan explained. The whole family took turns explaining.

"Went to chase a criminal," Hamilton said.

"We're his sisters," Reagan and Madison said.

"They're not here," Sinead, Ted, and Ned said in unison. ***(see author's note at bottom)**

"My homie's right there," Jonah said while pointing at his dad. Of course, the lady didn't ask Alistair. The lady looked a bit surprised. Then, she looked at Amy and Dan.

"Where's your guardian?" She asked.

"Off chasing a mass murderer," Dan said nonchalantly. The lady still looked a bit surprised. Then, more doctors burst into the room.

"This group of kids need the help," The lady directed them.

"This dude needs serious attention. He was shot," Dan said while pointing to Ian.

"And these two were also shot," Amy continued while pointing to Natalie and Hamilton. They needed to explain the list of injuries again. "He and I need an X-ray," Amy said while pointing to Jonah. "And she needs stiches on her leg," Amy concluded while pointing back at Natalie. The doctors nodded and sent everyone off to the proper rooms. Dan, Sinead, Reagan, Madison, and Alistair remained in the waiting room while Ned and Ted followed the doctors to show their plans on how to cure their injuries.

"You'll need to explain these injuries to the police," The doctor informed the group in the waiting room.

"Police?" Dan asked nervously. The doctor nodded.

"All gunshot wounds get reported to the police," The doctor explained. Then, he walked off. Dan looked at Alistair.

"What are we going to do?" Dan asked.

"It's easy. We just turn in Isabel," Reagan said.

"I didn't mean that! I know we need to turn in Isabel, but remember all the trouble we've caused on the Clue Hunt? What if the cops recognize us?" Dan suggested.

"I can cover for you guys," Sinead said. "I haven't been on the Clue Hunt for long, so I bet policemen won't recognize me," Dan nodded. And so, the Cahills had worked together yet again.

**…**

"You have a minor concussion. Don't have to worry about it. Just take it easy for a couple days," The doctor said to Amy. Amy nodded. She had just gotten her X-Ray to check if her head was alright. "You, sir, on the other hand have two broken legs. It's going to take a while to recover, but it's not too bad. You can use crutches because only one leg got hurt badly," The doctor told Jonah. "You'll also be on pain medication, but for now you have to remain here for a couple days," Jonah nodded. "I'll be right back. I need to fill out both your paperwork," With that, he left.

"How does it feel?" Jonah asked. Amy looked at him.

"How does what feel?" Amy asked.

"Winning the Clue Hunt. It probably feels good right?"

"Not really. I have a feeling this isn't over yet. Isabel escaped from us,"

"Well, you and Dan saved me,"

"Ok?"

"I owe you guys. So if you ever need anything from your 'cuz, then just ask," Just then, the doctor walked in. He handed Amy a couple papers.

"That's your paperwork. You're free to go. But you, sir, have to stay here," The doctor said. Amy walked towards the door. When she opened it, Jonah said something.

"Thanks again, cuz," Jonah said.

**…**

Amy walked slowly back to the waiting room. She saw Natalie sitting in a chair outside an operation room.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Amy said, pointing to the room.

"No, because the doctors looked at my foot and said the bullet just grazed my foot," Natalie replied and pointed to the little cast on her foot.

"What about the gash on your leg?"

"That's what I'm waiting for,"

"Ok, well, I'm going to head back to the waiting room," Amy said. She started to walk away when Natalie spoke.

"Can you check on Ian for me?" Natalie asked. Amy turned around.

"Why me?"

"I trust you to look after Ian than anyone else," Amy nodded.

**…**

Amy turned around and went back form where she came from because Ian's room was on the other side, away from the waiting room. On the way there, Amy saw Ned and Ted.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in the waiting room with the others?" Amy asked.

"We're getting our plan approved right now," Ted said. Amy nodded.

"Boys? Come in here, let's discuss your plan," A man said from inside the room.

"Well, we've got to go," Ted said.

"Goodbye, Amy," Ned said and him and Ted walked into the room. Amy walked on. She turned the corner and came up on the room where Ian was being operated in. The sign was still red, so Amy couldn't enter yet. She sat on one of the chairs and waited.

**…**

**A few hours later…**

Someone gently shook Amy awake.

"Whaa?" Amy said. A female doctor stood next to Amy.

"You can now see Mr. Kabra," She said. "But visiting hours are almost over, so make it quick. By the way, the rest of your family is waiting at the restaurant across the street," The doctor said. Amy nodded and walked into the room.

**…**

Amy walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked at the figure on the bed. Ian was asleep. Amy sighed. She pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat on it.

"You know I don't really hate you. You're just annoying," Amy confessed. Ian opened one eye.

"I knew that all along, love," Ian said. Amy blushed hard.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Amy said. At least she overcame her stutter.

"And what were you going to do if I was asleep?" Ian said while sitting up.

"Natalie told me to check on you, for her," Amy said.

"You actually listened to her?"

"Yes I did,"

Silence.

"Thank you," Amy whispered. Ian looked at her, right in the eyes.

"What was that?" Ian asked. Amy looked away and avoided his eyes.

"Thank you, for taking the bullet for me," Amy said louder. Ian smiled.

"Just call me your knight in shining armor," Ian said.

"That's stretching it too far," Amy said. Silence again.

"Thank you," Ian said.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Remember when Hamilton shoved you?"

"Oh. That time,"

"Really you saved your own life,"

"Do tell,"

"You saved me which in turn allowed me to save you,"

"Not really,"

"Do tell," Ian mocked.

"It was your own choice, right?" Ian nodded. "So it was your own doing. Also, you saved me from falling into that pit by catching me,"

"So the score stands 2-1," Ian joked. Amy looked him in the eyes.

"I'll save you one day and surpass you," Amy said with determination. Ian chuckled.

"You can save me right now,"

"From?"

"Believe it or not, you can save me form the torment of waiting for my first kiss," Ian said. Amy blushed. Ian smirked. "You said you would save me," Ian reminded. Amy, remembering her determination, stopped blushing.

"Fine," Amy said while leaning towards Ian. What Amy didn't know was she was willingly doing it.

**…**

**At the same time…**

"Hey, why are you so slow, Natalie?" Dan shouted to Natalie, who was across the street. The whole gang was walking to the restaurant to get some grub, and also, visiting hours was over. Natalie had just been released when the group was heading out. Dan decided to hang back and wait for Natalie to catch up.

"I'm sorry I got shot in the foot and got stiches on my leg," Natalie said sarcastically. Dan shrugged.

"I meant before your injuries," Dan said. Natalie ignored him. When they were outside the restaurant, Natalie looked at Dan.

"Why are we so mean to each other?" Natalie wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with we were mortal enemies during the Clue Hunt," Dan suggested.

"But it's over. You and Amy won," Natalie said.

"I guess. So do you want me to be nice to you?" Dan asked.

"It would be a nice change. I'd like to see a 'nice Dan'," Natalie said.

"I don't think there is such thing as a 'nice Dan',"

"Tsk. Then you'll never get a girl,"

"I will!" Dan said with the slightest red face.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Watch me!" Dan said. And he leaned down towards Natalie's lips.

**…**

Both Amy and Ian and Dan and Natalie are about to kiss. But which pair will make it first?

**…**

**A/N: Ok, let me explain. I believe there can't be Dan and Natalie while there's also Amy and Ian because, to me, it kind of seems like a brother dating a sister. Example: Dan is dating Natalie. It would kind of make Amy and Ian siblings. If you're still confused, PM me!**

**PS. I left out the airplane pilot cuz I kinda forgot about him. **

***=Does anyone actually know where the Starling's parents are? I don't remember reading about them… O.o**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sincerely sorry that I've kept you all waiting! But I'll just give you the thing you were looking for: THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD **

**D/C: I don't own the 39 Clues...sadly ;_;**

**RECAP (Since it's been a while! :P): **  
_**At the same time…**_  
_"Hey, why are you so slow, Natalie?" Dan shouted to Natalie, who was across the street. The whole gang was walking to the restaurant to get some grub, and also, visiting hours was over. Natalie had just been released when the group was heading out. Dan decided to hang back and wait for Natalie to catch up._  
_"I'm sorry I got shot in the foot and got stiches on my leg," Natalie said sarcastically. Dan shrugged._  
_"I meant before your injuries," Dan said. Natalie ignored him. When they were outside the restaurant, Natalie looked at Dan._  
_"Why are we so mean to each other?" Natalie wondered._  
_"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with we were mortal enemies during the Clue Hunt," Dan suggested._  
_"But it's over. You and Amy won," Natalie said._  
_"I guess. So do you want me to be nice to you?" Dan asked._  
_"It would be a nice change. I'd like to see a 'nice Dan'," Natalie said._  
_"I don't think there is such thing as a 'nice Dan',"_  
_"Tsk. Then you'll never get a girl,"_  
_"I will!" Dan said with the slightest red face._  
_"Oh really?"_  
_"Yeah! Watch me!" Dan said. And he leaned down towards Natalie's lips._  
_**…**_  
_Both Amy and Ian and Dan and Natalie are about to kiss. But which pair will make it first?_  
**…**  
**3rd Person - Dan and Natalie (I have made many versions of this part you're about to read, but this is the one I finally decided on!)**  
Natalie couldn't think. Dan was rushing towards her. One thought ran through her mind. Then, she did the only sensible thing: smack Dan as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dan nearly shouted. Natalie glared at him.

"When I said 'a girl', I didn't mean me!" Natalie responded. Dan blushed.

"Well how would I know?"

"This is why I call you stupid!"

"Well I wouldn't be so 'stupid' if people like you made their sentences clearer!"

"Maybe it's not our fault for being so complicated! Maybe it's just you that needs to get smarter!"

"I am not stupid!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t-"Natalie started. Then a pair of hands hit both Dan and Natalie in their foreheads.

"Come on lovebirds. We've been waiting for you to order," Sinead said casually, while still holding their heads. Behind her were Alistair, Ned, Ted, Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison. The adults hadn't return from when they ran off after Isabel, and Broderick had stayed in the hospital with Jonah. Dan and Natalie's faces both flushed, and were rendered speechless. Sinead just smirked and they all walked into the restaurant together.

…

**3****rd**** Person – Amy and Ian **

After what seemed like forever, Amy's lips finally pressed against Ian's lips. Her thought process seemed to slow down. They just stayed there, kissing. Suddenly, the door burst open with a bright flash shortly afterwards. Amy and Ian quickly sprang apart, and both of them looked at the doorway. Nellie stood there with her cell phone in her hand, along with a large ear-to-ear smile.

"Looks like you guys finally admitted it!" Nellie said, not doing a good job of hiding her happiness. She turned the phone screen towards them. It was a photo. It wasn't just any photo. It was a photo of Amy and Ian…kissing. Amy's face was filled with redness, in every single spot.

"Nellie!" Amy seethed. Nellie just chuckled.

"Kiddo, everyone's returned from the chase! The whole family is waiting for me and you now!" Nellie said nonchalantly. Amy decided it'd be best to move to a different subject.

"What happened to Isabel?" Amy asked seriously. Nellie's expression also turned serious.

"We couldn't find her…she seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet or something," Nellie said with worry seeping into her voice.

"Well, we just have to continue searching for her. We can't let her walk as a free woman," Ian finally spoke up. Then a nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry but all visitors must leave now," The nurse said politely. Nellie and Amy nodded. Nellie walked out first.

"Hope you feel better," Amy said softly. Ian stared into her jade eyes.

"I'm already better," Ian said with a smile. Amy's already red face turned redder, if possible. She walked out muttering something. Ian smiled again, and laid back down to sleep.

…

**3****rd**** Person – Nellie and Amy**

As Nellie and Amy both stepped out of the hospital, Nellie spoke.

"Do you seriously like him?" Nellie said as she pushed the button that would allow them to pass the street. Amy looked down.

"I don't know. I was just repaying him," Amy said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself rather than convince Nellie. Nellie looked down at Amy.

"Ok, whatever you say kiddo," Nellie said, not wanting to pry into Amy's life. They continued the walk in silence. As they approached the restaurant, there was a crowd, and someone who seemed like the manager yelling at them. When Nellie and Amy were near the crowd, they realized who the big crowd was.

"Nellie! Amy!" The Cahill family shouted.

"Sup? What happened here?" Nellie asked. Dan looked sheepish.

"Dan, why do you have spaghetti in your hair?" Amy asked cautiously. She examined everyone in the family. Everyone had at least one piece of food stuck on them. Amy sighed. "What caused this food fight?"

"Well, Sinead started teasing Natalie and I, and I kinda threw some food at her, and it unleashed this," Dan said with a sheepish laugh while looking around at the bits of food in everyone's hair/body.

"Yes, the boy is right! And now my restaurant is a mess!" The manager shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll help clean up," Amy offered. The manager's face softened.

"I forgive you, but after you clean up, none of you shall set foot in my restaurant again!" The manager said. The family nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, they were wiping down surfaces, mopping up spilled drinks, and picking up shattered plates and cups.

"What was Sinead teasing you two about anyways?" Amy asked. At that moment, both Dan and Natalie's face turned red. Sinead grinned.

"Well, they were fighting like an old married couple," Sinead said giggling. The whole family started laughing, including the adults. Amy let out a chuckle. For what seemed like the first time, the whole family was united, and happy, without worrying about the whole Clue Hunt. It's what every Cahill would want.

…

**Location: ? **

It was midnight, and the moon was hanging over the town, shining like a dim candle. A lone person walked down the street, near the entrance to the town. The figure walked until it reached a dark alley. They pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"I need your help. I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I need your skills," The figure said.

"Well, It depends on what you need me to do," The voice on the other side said.

"I am gathering a group of specialized people to help me finish this….task,"

"Okay then. What is this 'task' though?"

"To neutralize Amy and Dan Cahill," Isabel Kabra said, with a haunting smile on her face.

…

**A/N: Meh. I know I know, I suck at writing! But for some odd reason some people still enjoy my writing, so I'm doing this for them! :D Anyways, I hope I won't take as long as last time! XD I hope you all still enjoy this story! It's nearing the end. :) Don't worry! I plan on a sequel, and I plan to be more organized with the sequel, unlike this piece of poop story. XD **

**Please leave a review!**

**Until next time, **

**talkie302 **

**(Formally known as FanFictionFan302) **


	13. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

**A/N: **crawls out of cave** Where am I?! o.o****  
**

**I'm so sorry people! I've been gone for over a year now! I feel soooo bad! :(**

**This is the first time I've been on FanFiction for a while now...and I only recently reread my stories and stuff...and I realized I never finished any of them!**

**Sadly, I've lost my inspiration for this story...so I'm going to label this story as discontinued. Plus, I don't remember where I was going with this..0.o**

**In other news, I will be starting a new 39 Clues story! I started reading the series again, and I've caught up (finally). So, my new story will take place after the most recent book (_Cahills vs Vespers: Day of Doom_). The first chapter is already up. **

**Again, I'm really, really, really sorry that I've kept you all waiting! :(**

**Anyway, I'm really thankful for everyone who read this story! A huge thank you to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters (is that a word? 0.o), readers, and basically everyone! I love you all!**

**So, for the final time on this story, 'The Fatal Blow', goodbye! Thanks for sticking with me! **

**I love you all! :)**


End file.
